So cozy!
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: "I love you, Kim." says Ron.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible.**

* * *

 **So cozy!**

 **Kim and Ron climb into bed. It is their wedding night.**

"I love you, Kim." says Ron as he slide his dick into Kim's sexy pussy.

"And I love you as well." moans Kim in a cute sexy tone.

Ron starts to fuck Kim nice and slow.

"Mmm, so sexy!" moans Kim.

"Yeah, baby!" moans Ron.

"Your dick is so stiff and firm!" moans Kim.

"Thanks! Your pussy is soft and wet." moans Ron.

"Mmm, so nice!" moans Kim.

"Kim, it's so damn good to fuck you!" moans Ron.

"I enjoy this too, Ron!" moans Kim.

Kim smile sexy so Ron know that she truly enjoy being fucked by him.

"So sexy!" moans Ron, all horny.

"Very true!" moans Kim.

"Okay!" moans Ron. "KP, you're really erotic."

"Thanks!" moans Kim. "Nice..."

"Yeah." moans Ron.

"Mmmm!" moans Kim.

"You're so fucking hot...!" moans Ron.

"I guess so..." moans Kim.

"C'mon, you're erotic." moans Ron.

"Alright then!" moans Kim.

"Yeah! Sexy." moans Ron.

"Mmm, it feels awesome!" moans Kim in a sexy voice.

Kim smile.

"Do you want me to fuck harder?" moans Ron.

"Perhaps a tiny bit faster..." moans Kim.

"Great." moans Ron, fucking faster.

"Yeah...so sexy!" moans Kim with a cute smile.

"You're so sexy!" moans Ron.

"Am I really?" moans Kim.

"Of course." moans Ron.

"Mmmm!" moans Kim in an erotic tone.

Kim rub her clit.

Ron lick Kim's boobs.

"Holy shit...soooo awesome!" moans Kim, all horny and sexual.

"Indeed, baby!" moans Ron, being very horny too.

"Yes, fuck my little pussy!" moans Kim.

"Sure." moans Ron.

"Mmmm!" moans Kim.

"Are you happy?" moans Ron.

"Yeah, very happy! And horny!" moans Kim with an erotic smile.

"Me too." says Ron.

"Sexy." whisper Kim, all seductive and sensual.

"Nice!" moans Ron.

"Your dick is so awesome!" moans Kim.

"So is your pussy!" moans Ron.

"Thanks!" moans Kim.

69 minutes later.

"Ahhh, yeah!" moans Ron as he cum deep in Kim's pussy.

"Yes! Cum in me and make me pregnant...soooo sexy!" moans Kim with pleasure as she get a sweet orgasm.

2 weeks later it turns out that Kim is pregnant.

"Ron, you and I are gonna have a little kid." says Kim with a smile.

"Oh, that's amazing." says Ron.

"I hope we'll have a daughter. Would a little Kim Junior be adorable?" says Kim.

"Well, I'd like to have a son...a boy to play catch with and drive to football practice and all that." says Ron.

"Guess we'll have to wait and see." says Kim.

"Kim, I think we should celebrate." says Ron.

"I agree, Ron. Give me a good celebration-fuck." says Kim.

"Sounds like a very hot idea, sexy Kim." says Ron.

Kim and Ron enter the bedroom.

Kim takes off her mission outfit.

She then lean back on the cozy soft bed.

Ron unzip his pants, jerks his dick to make it hard, slide it into Kim's pussy and starts to fuck her.

"Mmmm, so nice! Fuck my cutie pussy!" moans a horny happy Kim.

"Yeah!" moans Ron.

"It feels so awesome!" moans Kim.

"For me too!" moans Ron.

"Do me! Fuck your erotic Kimmie! Very sexy!" moans Kim in her best porn-voice.

"Holy shit, Kim! You're so damn hot." moans Ron, getting extra horny by Kim's awesome dirty talk.

"Thanks, my man!" moans Kim. "It feels so good. Bang my pussy with your stiff dick."

"Sure!" moans Ron. "Your pussy is so cozy and warm. I love that."

"Mmmm! Fuck, fuck, fuck...yay!" moans Kim.

"Okay!" moans Ron, fucking harder.

"I love you!" moans Kim.

"And I love you!" moans Ron.

"Kim...I'm gonna cum soon..." moans Ron.

"Try to hold back so we can cum at the same time. I'm not there yet..." moans Kim.

"I'll try..." moans Ron.

29 minutes later.

"Cum in me!" moans Kim.

"Ahhh...yes! Fuck!" moans Ron as he cum in Kim's pussy.

"Yeah! So damn sexy!" moans Kim as she get a huge awesome orgasm.

"Nice." says Ron.

"It was wonderful. Your load was so big and sweet. Hadn't I already been preggo, that sure would've done the trick." says Kim.

"That's true." says Ron.

The next day.

"Suck me off, Kimmie!" says Ron as he drop his soft overzised sweatpants so his stiff dick spring out into freedom.

"Okay." says Kim as she place a pillow on the floor, goes down on her knees on the pillow and starts to give Ron a nice slow blowjob.

"Yes...sexy!" moans Ron.

Ron thinks Kim is great at giving blowjobs.

Kim is not very experienced, since Ron is the only man she's ever sucked off, but she has some natural talent.

"Good...it feels very nice!" moans Ron.

Kim smile, happy that Ron enjoy what she does.

Ron is very horny.

Kim is getting horny too.

"You certainly know how to suck dick, baby!" moans Ron.

"I'm doin' my best." says Kim.

"No worry. You're a sexy woman." moans Ron.

"Did you only marry me for fucking and other sexual activities?" says Kim.

"Of course not. I love you, Kimberly Ann Possible." says Ron.

"Wonderful. I trust you in every way." says Kim with a sexy smile.

Kim suck harder.

"Holy fuck! So good..." moans Ron.

Kim smile sexy.

"I'm gonna cum soon." moans Ron.

"Nice." says Kim in a soft erotic tone.

"Yeah." moans Ron.

Kim suck faster.

"Yes...so good." moans Ron.

Ron feel that he is very close to cum.

"Awww!" says Kim.

"Damn! So sexy!" moans Ron as he cum over Kim's face.

"Yum." says Kim as she swallow some of Ron's thick creamy cum.

"Kim, your face look so slutty covered in my cum." says Ron.

"Thanks, but I prefer 'erotic' or 'sexy' instead of 'slutty'. Yeah." says Kim.

"Okay. Sorry." says Ron.

"I forgive you." says Kim as she lick Ron's dick clean.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
